(I'm) Here Without You
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Red sings a song regarding her favourite Guild Agent after a tragic incident... One Shot.


A few months have gone by since IF was killed at the hands of an Ancient Dragon. The person who had been with her at the time had been Red. Red managed to get to Planeptune's main town and raise an alarm which had Neptune alerted and try to help... But by the time Neptune got there, IF was covered head to toe in blood and...

Red shook her head. THAT image would NEVER get out of her head. NEVER. Seeing IF bleeding and suffering at the hands of a Dragon of that size...

They had only been out to play! IF had, for once, given Red the benefit of the doubt and decided to go for a walk with her. Not a "date" but Compa kept calling it one.

Everything happened ever so quickly. Red sat in her apartment in downtown Planeptune which she had been sharing with someone else but when IF died... She had taken ownership of IF's apartment so they didn't change ANYTHING.

Red had argued that IF would not want anything to change. So, everyone went about their daily lives until the funeral a few weeks later. Had Nepgear and Compa not been there... Red would've thrown herself into the grave with IF. She had been THAT devoted to her.

Red blinked her Ruby Red eyes as tears fell from them again. The raw feeling of not having IF near them anymore... Not being able to "latch" onto the Guild Agent's arm and hug her - To be able to talk to her about Compa and hear some of the Guild Agent's secrets regarding Compa and Neptune...

Well, Red was one of the ONLY people who could pronounce "Neptune" whereas everyone else either said, "Nepko" like IF or "Nep-u-tun-u" like Histoire and/or Nepgear.

Red sighed heavily as she cast her eyes over to a picture frame with IF on it. She took in a deep breath as a song came back into her head from a VERY long time ago, she began to sing it as she slowly stood up:

"A hundred days have made me older, since the last time I saw your pretty face..." She smiled weakly. "A thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I can look at this the same..." She remembered some of the things Histoire had told her but shook her head, "But all the miles that separate... Disappear now, when I'm dreaming of your face. I'm here without you baby... But your still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time, I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams... and tonight... It's only you and me... Yeahhh..."

She shuffled over to the picture and looked around the apartment.

"The miles just keep rolling, as the people leave their way to say hello-" She thought of Nisa and 5PB. "-I've heard this life is overrated... But I hope that it gets better as we go... Oh yeahhh..." She sighed.

"I'm here without you baby. But you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby. and I dream about you all the time... I'm here without you baby. But you're still with me in my dreams... And tonight, girl, its only you and meeeee..."

She felt more tears fall down her face. "Everything I know, and everywhere I go... It gets hard but they won't take away my love... And when the last one falls. When its all said and done, it gets hard but it won't take away... My love... Ooooooooooooooooooooh~"

Red slowly felt herself crumble onto IF's former bed. "I'm here without you baby. But you're still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams!" She sung very loudly, "And tonight girl, its only you and meeeeeee... Yeahhhhhhh, oh yeah."

She put her face into IF's former pillow. "Ooooo, oooooooh..." She sighed as she kicked her legs back and forth onto the bed. She was missing IF something rotten. But...

Nothing would bring back the former guild agent.

No matter how hard Red would try.

And that was perhaps...

The hardest thing:

To Try.

Meanwhile outside the door, Compa heard Red singing and had silently (without tears) sung along with her, knowing the words as well.

I guess... Sometimes, its the memories which we hold that keep someone alive.

After all,

The person is alive, even if they are physically dead, as long as its in your memories...

**The End.**


End file.
